An optical head device used to record into or reproduce from an optical recording disk such as a CD or a DVD is provided with an objective lens drive mechanism which drives an objective lens for converging an emitted light beam from a light source on the optical recording disk in a tracking direction and in a focusing direction.
A wire suspension type of an objective lens driving mechanism has been known in the art, in which a lens holder is supported with a plurality of wires to be driven in a tracking direction and in a focusing direction.
In the wire suspension type of objective lens drive mechanism, the respective base end portions of a plurality of wires are supported by a wire support body which is constructed as a gel pot. The wire support body is mounted together with drive magnets on a yoke (plate-like member) which is formed of a magnetic plate. The drive magnets are fixed on the yoke with an adhesive and the wire support body is fixed with a screw.
However, when the wire support body is conventionally fixed to the yoke with a screw, a tapped hole is required for screwing in the wire support body and the yoke. Thus, a space is necessary for disposing them. Further, the number of component parts increases. On the contrary, when the number of screwed places is reduced, a coating of adhesive is required for reinforcing the fixed strength and thus time and labor are imposed in the fixing operation.
When the wire support body is fixed on the yoke with an adhesive only, a screw is not required. Accordingly, the number of component parts can be reduced and the fixing operation can also be smoothly executed. However, in the conventional structure or in the case that the optical head device is further made smaller, the places to be adhered and adhesive strength are not ensured. Further, when the under face of the wire support body is adhered and fixed on the yoke again after having been fixed with an adhesive, the adhesive residue left on the adhered face prevents the wire support body from being fixed in a proper state.